My Friends Are Everything
by Barry The Invisble Cunt
Summary: In a rather desperate moment, Nathan takes the fall so the group could stay safe. When he doesn't come back as quick as he promised, Kelly realizes that she needs to stop pushing him away. Rated T for some choice words.


**AN : Here's a little Nathan/Kelly that popped into my head the other day. I'm going to update My Apocalypse soon. Kinda fluffy, set in the future, no Marnie and their powers have developed a bit more. Lemme know what you think (:

* * *

**

"In here!" Nikki motions to the others as she dodges into the darkened alley. They run in and press up against the wall, each breathing heavy and their hearts pounding.

"What the fuck Curtis!" Alisha asks accusingly.

"Don't look at me! I don't know what the pricks were talking about!" He defends.

"One said you owed them money." Simon points out.

"I don't know who they are!"

"Can we not do this now? We have a few psychos chasing us around and I could do without the fucking stupid arguments!" Nikki says a little more loudly than intended.

"Shut tha fook up! They're goona hear us!" Kelly snaps.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. When I say go, Barry you turn them invisible and stay put. I'm gonna run out and distract them and when they run past, you go back to yours. Kelly, take my phone." Nathan explains quickly, shoving it into her hands and glancing around the corner.

"Why should we listen to you?" Nikki questions defiantly.

"Because one of the twats had a gun and I'm pretty sure that if he has it, he won't hesitate to use it." He says.

"You sure?" Curtis asks, oddly touched.

"We haven't got much of an option do we?" He asks sarcastically. "Barry now!" He says quickly and looks to see if it worked. "Okay, if you're saying something I can't hear. You'll be grand okay? Go to Barry's and I'll meet you there." He says before looking out again. He sees the men rounding the corner down the way and jumps out, causing them to look in his direction.

"You!" One yells and begins running towards him, the other following. Nathan starts running away from them, taunting them as he goes.

"You're gonna have to run faster than that if you want your money you fat bastards!" He yells. As they run past the alley opening, Simon motions for them to follow. Kelly hesitates but Alisha grabs her wrist and tugs her along as best as she can.

"He'll be fine Kelly, c'mon!" She says urgently. They don't stop until they're at Simon's flat. They wait for about half an hour and begin to worry that Nathan's not there yet.

"He should fookin' be 'ere bah now!" Kelly nearly yells, pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure he's fine." Simon soothes.

"If he was fine, he would be 'ere alreaday!" She screeches and the others flinch.

"Calm down!" Alisha tries and Kelly's eyes snap to her.

"If yah use your powah on me I'll kick yah in the cunt." She warns.

"I won't if you just calm the fuck down." Alisha snaps back.

...

"It's been almost 4 hours." Nikki says. Why wasn't he fucking back yet?

"If tha twat's no' back in five minutes, I'm goona go look for 'im." Kelly says, staring intently at the door.

"He'll be here." Curtis says, sounding more confident than he actually was. Shortly after the door of the lift opens and Nathan walks in. His face and clothes were covered in dried blood and he looked pretty bruised and scratched.

"Where have you been?" Simon asks.

"You're welcome. Twats. I spent a shitload of time regenerating, that's where I've been." He says and they watch as the bruises slowly shrink away along with the scratches. "Ended up falling asleep halfway through. I've never had to heal so much while I'm awake. Fucking bastards beat the shit out of me, and then shot me in the chest. Choking on your own blood is not a pleasant way to die." He says as he falls onto the couch.

"Don't you heal while you're dead?" Nikki asks.

"My body only heals what kills me. I have to do the rest. It's fucking bullshit." He explains briefly. Kelly goes to the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth.

"Sit up yah twat." She orders when he doesn't move. He sighs and complies, sitting up and letting her position his face towards her so she can clean off the blood.

"I'll go you get you some of Simon's clothes." Alisha says and walks off, Simon trailing after.

"Why did you put yourself through that?" Nikki asks. "Isn't it painful?" He just shrugs.

"Physical pain is temporary." He states and she smirks.

"You sayin' it would hurt you more if it were one of us?"

"I didn't say that." He says quickly.

"Well, thank you." Curtis says honestly. "You didn't have to do that but you did. So thanks."

"Sure man. Anytime."

"Stay fookin' still." Kelly snaps. The others chuckle and say their goodbyes. When they left, Nathan let Kelly finish wiping the blood from his face and neck before gripping her wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yah had meh worried ou' of mah mind." She says.

"Better me than you." He says before Alisha and Simon walk out, Alisha holding an old shirt of Simon's. She wanted to laugh when he pulled it on because he was so much skinnier than Simon that it practically swallowed him whole.

"Are you healed?" Simon asks, noticing that he was no longer scarred.

"Good as new. Thanks for the shirt Barry." He says and stands up from the couch to say his goodbyes. He gives Simon a quick handshake and hug before Alisha gives him an uncharacteristic hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Nathan." She says sincerely.

"Are we friends now? Does this mean we can have sleepovers?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're not friends you prick." She says but smiles anyway as Kelly stands to say her goodbyes. Nathan decides to wait for her by the lift. Once they step in, they give a final wave before the door closes.

"D'yah wanna come back tah mine?" She asks him.

"Are you asking me around for sex?" He asks with a smirk.

"No you dick'ed." She scowls but he chuckles.

"I'd love to come back to yours." He says, stepping closer and backing her into the wall. "You making food?"

"Chicken nuggets." She says, deciding not to stop him when his hand comes up to the side of her face. He leans down and his lips brushed hers, letting her have the chance to stop this if she wanted to. She was having none of that though. She pressed harder, no open mouths, no tongue, just molding lips. 'Fuck whoever doesn't like us.' she thinks, because she fucking loves him and she's tired of pushing him away because of her insecurities. When he pulls away he's smiling and she can't help but smile back.

"How can I say no? You cook them to perfection." He says and kisses her again.

* * *

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
